Sembilan Permintaan
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, merupakan siswi baru di Konoha Gakuen. Kehadirannya adalah untuk membalaskan dendam dari Haruno Shion pada salah satu keturunan Uchiha Dapatkah ia merealisasikan keinginan sepupunya?/Namun. di samping membalaskan dendamnya, bisakah ia merelakan perasaannya yang kian tumbuh besar setiap hari?/remake from 9 requests/ Au, new conlflict/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sembilan Permintaan**_

_**Remake from "9 Requests"**_

_**Story © Ryuhara Haruno**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Warning : Au, OOC, Typo (s), remake story, rush plot, DLDR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I present it for you who the readers of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>"Shion, kau mau mengikuti permintaan Kaasan ' kan?"<p>

Seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang dengan warna mata cokelat susu memandang anak gadisnya yang baru berusia 15 tahun yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Shion, nama gadis itu merupakan anak satu-satunya dari Haruno Tsunade dan Haruno Dan. Gadis pirang itu kini dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang akan menentukan masa depannya. Antara memilih untuk mengikuti wasiat almarhum Haruno Dan atau mengikuti keegoisan hatinya.

"Tapi a-aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Kaasan. Kaasan tahu 'kan siapa dia?" jawab Shion dengan nada getir. Sebuah rasa penyesalan timbul dihatinya ketika sorot mata Tsunade berubah menjadi sendu.

"Siapa? Sepupu Sakura itu 'kan? Apa kau tega membiarkan Kaasan tak mengikuti permintaan ayahmu? Kau adalah satu-satunya yang kupunya nak. Setelah dirimu, siapa lagi yang bisa Kaasan harapkan? Tapi ini sudah menjadi perjanjian masa lalu antara keluarga kita dan Uchiha. Mengertilah." Ujar Tsunade.

Ibu dari gadis bermata violet ini menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Shion pun mau tak mau merasa bersalah telah membuat ibunya sendiri menjadi seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya bimbang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia akan mengikuti permintaan ibunya agar menuruti wasiat Haruno Dan untuk bertunangan dengan salah satu keturunan Uchiha. Atau mempertahankan kekasih yang telah ia cintai begitu dalam sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Sabaku no Gaara.

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

**Sasori** sedang melihat foto seorang gadis merah muda yang tersenyum sambil bermain balon di layar ponselnya. Sebuah senyuman terpoles di wajah tampannya saat mengingat momen-momen bahagia mereka sebelum pindah ke Amerika. Ya, dia adalah Sakura. Adik kecilnya yang kini sedang berada di Barcelona untuk berobat. Sakura harus mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat akan terbang ke Jepang dua tahun yang lalu. Untungnya adiknya itu selamat. Namun, beberapa tulangnya patah karena tertimpa bangkai pesawat. Dan hal inilah yang membuat ayah dan ibu mereka terpaksa membawa adiknya berobat ke rumah sakit di Barcelona untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

Kini Sasori sedang mengurusi kepindahannya dari Los Angeles ke Konoha. Ia akan menetap disana dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Konoha Gakuen. Kembali berkumpul bersama dengan adik kecilnya itu, dan melewati hari-hari bahagianya sebagai sepasang saudara yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Saku-chan, onii-chan sangat merindukanmu. Sebentar lagi kita akan berkumpul. Aku menyayangimu, Saku-chan."

.

.

.

Di belahan dunia lainnya, Sakura sudah selesai mengikuti terapinya. Ia keluar dari ruangan dokter setelah diberi beberapa saran dari dokter untuk kesehatan tulang kakinya. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata berwarna jadhe teduh menungguinya di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah tampannya saat melihat adik sepupunya itu keluar dari ruangan dokter.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa kata ayah?"

"Kata Seiro jii-san aku baik-baik saja. Ini terapi terakhirku. Dan jii-san menyuruhku untuk berjalan tanpa tongkat. Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu lagi aku baru bisa dinyatakan pulih." Ujar Sakura.

Gaara mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura dan membuat adik sepupunya itu menggembungkan pipi.

"Gaara-nii. Rambutku kusut tau!"

"Hahaha.. Saku-chan. Kau itu lucu sekali kalau seperti itu." Gaara tersenyum memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aaaa... Gaara-nii harus menemaniku makan es krim." Sakura bergelayut manja di lengan kakak sepupunya itu. Membuat beberapa perawat yang melirik mereka terkikik geli dengan tingkah laku kedua pasangan ini.

"Sakura, lepaskan tanganmu. Mereka bisa salah paham." Bisik Gaara.

"Uhhh..." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Gaara dan berjalan duluan menggunakan tongkat.

"Hei! Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau belum sembuh benar, baka!"

Gaara pun menyusul langkah Sakura yang sudah semakin menjauh.

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

Sasuke sedang duduk sendirian di halaman belakang mansion Uchiha. Mata onyx-nya memejam sebentar dan menatap kembali ke atas langit yang biru dengan hiasan awan-awan putih selembut kapas. Fikirannya melayang beberapa waktu yang lalu saat semua anggota keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di rumahnya.

Flashback

"_Jadi sudah diputuskan, Sasuke 'lah yang akan dipertunangkan dengan keluarga Haruno. Ini semua demi menuruti wasiat yang diberikan oleh almarhum Uchiha Fugaku. Aku, Madara Uchiha sebagai anggota klan Uchiha yang tertua sudah merundingkan hal ini sebelumnya dengan yang lain. Maka dari itu, Sasuke apakah kau bersedia?" Tanya Madara._

_Sasuke hanya berdecih dan tak menanggapi keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh kakeknya itu. Persetan dengan rundingan. Dengan siapa ia berunding? Paling hanya dengan sesama tetua klan Uchiha yang memanfaatkan pertunangan ini untuk mengeruk bisnis seluas mungkin. Menjalin kerja sama dengan Klan Haruno yang terkenal hebat dalam dunia medis dan membuat harta mereka bertambah banyak. Mereka semua lupa bahwa yang menjalani ini adalah dia. Seharusnya Sasuke juga diajak berunding jika mereka menghargainya. Bukan memutuskan secara sepihak tanpa sepengetahuannya dan baru mengumumkan hasilnya sekarang._

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sahut Mikoto._

_Mata gelap Sasuke beralih menatap obsidian ibunya yang tampak memohon. Kemudian berganti ke wajah kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan iba._

"_Jawab saja sesuai keinginanmu otouto." Ujar kakaknya._

_Sasuke menundukan wajahnya sebentar dan berkata pelan,_

"_Baiklah, aku mengikuti keinginan ayah."_

_Dan perkataan Sasuke membuat semua anggota Uchiha disana tersenyum puas. Kecuali Uchiha Obito dan kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha yang menatapnya dengan iba._

"_Semoga kau kuat menjalaninya otouto." Bisik Itachi dengan pelan._

End of flashback.

Sasuke menatap sepasang burung merpati yang hinggap di kolam miliknya. Hatinya terasa sakit kala melihat hewan ciptaan Tuhan itu meminum air di kolam sana secara bersamaan. Mengepak 'kan sayap mereka dan terbang sebebas mungkin ke udara nan luas. Mengarungi luasnya angkasa dan menembus awan-awan putih ringan yang senantiasa menggantung di atas sana. Kapan? Kapan ia bisa merasa sebebas itu?

Dapat hidup tanpa beban dan bisa mengarungi dunia ini sesuai dengan keinginan di hati kecilnya. Yaitu, dapat melihat kembali gadis yang telah mengangkatnya dari jurang kesedihan. Mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya kembali bangkit. Merajut kembali asa yang telah terpendar dalam kegelapan. Dan mengembalikan senyum yang hampir hilang 2 tahun belakangan ini. Kapan? Kapan ia akan kembali lagi bertemu dengan malaikat penolongnya itu?

.

.

.

_**Barcelona Medical Centre, Barcelona, Spanyol.**_

Sakura kembali ke ruangannya setelah ditraktir es krim_ frozen yoghurt_ di Resto rumah sakit ini oleh Gaara. Ia melihat bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran di taman sebelah kamarnya.

"Sudah musim semi ya? Pasti di Jepang sedang tumbuh banyak sekali bunga sakura disana. Kapan ya aku bisa pulang? Aku bosan disini terus. Huft!" Sakura menghela nafas.

Ia kembali melihat hamparan bunga lily yang tampak indah dan segar. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali memetik bunga itu dan mencium aromanya yang sangat harum dan khas. Bunga kesukaan ia dan kakaknya saat mereka masih sama-sama di Jepang. Kakak merahnya yang sangat jahil sekaligus penyayang kepadanya.

"Saso-nii.. aku merindukanmu."

Sakura menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Seorang pria bersurai merah dan bermata hazel sedang meniup lilin berangka 14 tahun di atas kue cokelat yang sangat lezat. Wajahnya yang terlihat baby face itu tersenyum manis dan disebelahnya terdapat sosok gadis kecil merah muda yang ikut meniup lilin di atas kue itu.

"Nii-chan~"

Kringg!

"Moshi-moshi?" Sapa Sakura.

"Halo adik kecil." Sebuah suara bass terdengar menyambut sapaan Sakura. Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar baginya dan tidak akan mungkin salah jika ia menerka siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Saso-nii?"

"Hai, apa kabar adik nii-chan?"

"Kyaaa...nii-chan~ aku merindukanmu. K-kapan kau akan kemari? Rasanya jarak kita jauh sekali ne? Nii-chan di benua Amerika sedangkan aku di sini. A-aku, aku selalu teringat onii-chan." Ucap Sakura sedih.

Sorot mata Sasori menjadi sendu mendengarkan perkataan adiknya. ia terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menjawab perkataan Sakura.

"Onii-chan juga merindukanmu Saku-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah sehat? Kudengar dari Gaara terapimu tinggal 2 minggu lagi?"

"Iya, nii-chan. Setelah itu Seiro jii-san memperbolehkanku untuk melepas tongkat."

Sasori menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, nii-chan sedang mengurusi surat pindahan ke Konoha. Kau akan masuk di sekolah yang sama denganku 'kan Saku-chan?"

"Iya. Gaara-nii sudah mendaftarkanku ke Konoha Gakuen. Nii-chan sekarang dimana?"

"Aku masih di LA. Kau tahu? Ayah disini sibuk sekali. Jadi aku masih harus mengurusi beberapa hal. Mungkin minggu depan aku baru bisa terbang ke Tokyo." Jelas Sasori.

Sakura menangguk paham. Ia memakan potongan-potongan apel yang diberikan oleh Gaara sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Nii-chan, kabar Shion bagaimana?"

Sasori sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu. Tumben sekali Sakura menanyainya.

"Aku tidak tahu, soalnya aku 'kan tidak disana, Saku-chan. Seharusnya 'kan kau yang tahu. Kenapa malah bertanya padaku?"

"Hehehe.. bisa saja Onii-chan tahu. Soalnya, Gaara-nii tampak gelisah belakangan ini. Mereka ada apa ya?"

"Entahlah. Kudengar beberapa hari lagi Shion akan ditunangkan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin itu yang membuat Gaara gelisah." Tebak Sasori.

"Ne? Jadi Shion menerima pertunangan itu? Lalu hubungannya dengan Gaara bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudahlah, itu 'kan urusan mereka. Biar mereka selesaikan sendiri, Saku-chan."

"A-aa.. baiklah."

"Sudah ya. Aku masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Saku-chan harus banyak istirahat. Supaya cepat sembuh dan bertemu onii-chan. Nanti, aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Sasori.

"Hahaha.. baiklah. Kalau begitu nanti akan kutagih janji onii-chan. Bye onii-chan. Nanti telepon lagi ya?"

"Hm.. selamat sore adik onii-chan yang cantik."

Klik.

Terlepon terputus. Sakura menatap sendu ke arah ponselnya dan bergumam lirih. "Saso-nii, aku kesepian."

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

Dua hari kemudian.

_**Lexia Cafe, Barcelona, Spanyol.**_

"Jadi, kalian akan bertunangan satu minggu lagi?"

Shion menundukan wajahnya dan tak berani menatap sepasang jadhe kekasihnya. Ia tak mau merasa semakin bersalah dan terus dihantui penyesalan karena telah memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama 2 tahun ini.

Gaara mengangkat wajah Shion dan menatap gadis itu dengan lembut. Ia menyeka buliran air mata yang melunturkan wajah kekasihnya dan mengecup kepala Shion dengan sayang.

"Dengar, aku selalu mencintaimu. Pergilah, aku tak bisa menahanmu karena egoku. Jika pilihan orang tuamu adalah yang terbaik, maka aku akan melepaskanmu sepenuhnya. Aku selalu mencintaimu, hime."

"Gaara-kun? Ta-tapi.. a-aku masih mencintaimu." Shion menggenggam erat telapak tangan besar milik kekasihnya itu.

Gaara menutup matanya sejenak. Dalam hati, ia ingin sekali menculik gadis ini dan membawanya sejauh mungkin agar Shion tak lagi tertekan atas semua tuntutan keluarganya. Sebenarnya ia tak rela. Bahkan tidak akan pernah rela untuk melepaskan kekasihnya itu. Namun, dari awal pun hubungan mereka memang sudah ditentang oleh keluarga besar Haruno. Karena, bagaimana pun orang tua Shion masih memiliki kerabat jauh dengan ibu Gaara. Jadi, mereka masih dapat dikategorikan keluarga jauh.

Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu dan berbisik pelan.

"Lupakan aku Shion. Walau hubungan ini tetap kita teruskan pun keluargamu tak akan pernah setuju. Lebih baik, kita akhiri saja. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. A-aku, aku selamu mencintaimu Shion.

Dan pelukan hangat pun menjadi penutup di kala senja perpisahan terakhir mereka.

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

Satu minggu kemudian.

_**Crimson hotel, Barcelona, Spanyol**_

Crimson hotel merupakan hotel milik keluarga Uchiha yang berdiri megah di pusat kota Barcelona. Hari ini, beberapa media elektronik dan majalah-majalah sibuk memadati halaman depan Crimson Hotel. Hal ini karena mereka selaku wartawan tentu tak mau ketinggalan berita pertunangan antara Haruno Shion sang model remaja yang sedang naik-naik daunnya setelah membintangi iklan sepatu _Joe Shoes_ beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebuah produk sepatu dengan brand terkenal hingga mencangkup dunia internasional. Jadi, wajar saja jika karir Shion sebagai model pendatang baru langsung meledak di dunia hiburan.

Apalagi sekarang ia akan ditunangkan dengan salah satu keturunan Uchiha. Sebuah keluarga terkaya di Eropa dengan beberapa perusahaannya yang bergerak di bidang transportasi laut dan perhotelan. Jadi, wajar saja jika banyak media yang meliput peristiwa hari ini.

Sedangkan itu, di dalam hotel Shion sudah tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna ungu violet yang senada dengan warna matanya. Ia memperbaiki hiasan maskara di wajah cantiknya. Hingga sebuah suara baritone memanggilnya.

"Shion."

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke mengenakan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan balutan jas biru muda di dalamnya. Rambut ravennya disisir rapi dan dibentuk sesuai model rambut kesukaan Sasuke. Shion sedikit merona melihat calon tunangannya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin akan melanjutkan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

Wajah Shion tampak murung mendengarkannya. Sebenarnya, ia memang sudah memutuskan hubungannya dari Gaara. Namun, dalam hati kecilnya Shion juga sudah bisa menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Mengingat pemuda ini memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengan Gaara, dan ditambah pula dengan kejadian beberapa hari belakangan ini setelah ia putus dari Gaara.

Sasuke memang terlihat dingin dari luar, namun ia juga bisa menjadi hangat jika kita mengenalnya dari dekat. Beberapa hari belakangan ini pihak keluarga sengaja memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua agar memulai masa pendekatan. Walau sejujurnya hanya Shion saja yang menganggap hal itu masa pendekatan. Bagi Sasuke, beberapa hari belakangan ini adalah masa penyiksaan. Ia disuruh mengantar Shion kemana saja. Menemani gadis itu jalan-jalan seharian selama seminggu. Bahkan Sasuke juga pernah disuruh menginap di rumah Shion. Dan tentu saja ia melakukannya dengan setengah hati.

Shion mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata kelam itu. Dari sana ia mendapati pantulan bayangan dirinya sendiri dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku akan tetap menjalaninya. Bantu aku untuk mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sasuke beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Shion sendirian. Kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana bahannya dan bergumam pelan. "Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan?".

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar hotel Sasuke tampak keributan antara duo Uchiha.

"Kau yakin akan bertunangan dengannya?"

Sasuke menatap mata onyx serupa dengannya dan tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah Sasu-chan, aku tahu kau tertekan. Lagi pula, usiamu baru 15 tahun. Dan kau sudah mau bertunangan? Melangkahi anikimu yang tampan ini? Teganya kau."

Sasuke mendecih sebal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan kakaknya dan membuang muka.

"Kau kira aku bisa menolak?" ujarnya pelan. Ada nada sedih disana.

"Tentu saja bisa!"

Deg!

Duo Uchiha itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Uchiha Obito, paman mereka sedang bersedekap di depan pintu.

"Aku adalah walimu saat mempertunangkan kalian. Kalau kau tak bisa, jangan dipaksa. Walau aku tahu ini adalah janji antara Haruno Dan dan Fugaku-sama, tetap saja kau bukan boneka, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap mata hitam pamannya tanda ia tak mengerti dengan perkataannya barusan. Obito melangkahkan kakinya dan menduduki dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dijodohkan. Kau akan merasa kehilangan, merasa dunia tak adil padamu. Bahkan kau merasa bahwa semua orang di dunia ini menjadi kejam. Dengar Sasuke, hidup ini hanya sekali. Jadi manfaatkanlah waktumu sebaik mungkin untuk meraih apa yang kau cita-citakan. Biarlah harus menjadi egois sedikit, karena pada dasarnya semua manusia itu egois. Siapa yang hanya diam menerima takdir, dia akan mati dimakan oleh yang egois."

Perkataan Obito membuka mata hati Sasuke. Selama ini ia memang berlaku baik-baik saja dengan Shion. Menerima gadis itu apa adanya, menemaninya ke segala tempat, bahkan tak jarang ia mejadi sandaran bagi Shion saat gadis itu menangis. Lalu, pertanyaannya apakah ia mencintai gadis itu? Atau selama ini kebaikannya hanyalah sebatas rasa kasihan? Mengingat Shion selalu kesepian, dan terkadang ia memedam rasa sedihnya sendiri?

Setelah lama berfikir, Sasuke memutuskan. Obito benar, di dunia ini kita hanya hidup sekali. Jadi biarlah menjadi egois sedikit karena pada dasarnya mausia itu egois. Ia tak akan meneruskan apa yang tidak disukainya. Karena, dari awal ia menerima perjodohan ini hanya untuk menyenangkan hati ayahnya. Tapi, Fugaku sudah meninggal. Jadi, biarkanlah ia menentukan pilihan apa yang ia kehendaki.

Onyx Sasuke melirik Obito dan menangguk dengan mantap. Walau ia harus melukai Shion, yang mungkin mulai menyukainya. Namun, ia harus bisa meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih paman. Aku menyayangimu."

Obito memeluk Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri. jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku, Sasuke."

Itachi yang menyaksikan itu hanya tersenyum bangga. "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Aniki. Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini sekarang."

Dan setelah itu duo Uchiha meninggalkan Crimson Hotel. Meninggalkan suasana pesta yang menjadi kacau karena hilangnya sang mempelai pria. Obito tersenyum getir dan membuka sebuah foto kecil yang tersimpa rapi di dalam dompetnya.

"Kau lihat Rin? Setidaknya, aku tak membiarkan Sasuke merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku mencintaimu."

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

Shion melepaskan gaun mewah miliknya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya dipermalukan disebuah pesta pertunangannya sendiri. Pasti, besok dirinya akan menjadi model utama di setiap majalah Barcelona. Menjadi gadis paling malang dalam sejarah, ditinggal pergi oleh mempelai tunangan pria. Huh... seperti drama saja. Seharusnya ia yang kabur, bukan Sasuke. Pergi seenak jidatnya, tanpa meninggalkan pesan dan mempermalukannya di depan wartawan. Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai model. Karier cemerlang baru saja ia rintis satu tahun ini. Dan sekarang ia akan menjadi hot news, dengan berita utama "Shion, si model cantik ditinggal pergi oleh tunangannya malam tadi." Cih.. membayangkannya saja ia sudah ingi muntah.

Ia melepas high heels yang mengganggu langkahnya dan mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Sambil berusaha menghapus riasan wajahnya, ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Hiks... Sakura.. aku butuh bantuanmu!" pekiknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sakura yang berada diujung telepon pun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"A-ano.. ada apa Shion?" Tanya Sakura dengan cemas.

"Sakura. Pe-pertunanganku batal. A-aku, aku dipermalukan di depan umum oleh Uchiha itu. A-aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Shion. Ia melirik Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tempat dia di rawat.

"Se-sebaiknya, kita bertemu besok saja. Disini ada Gaara."

"Ba-baiklah.. hiks.. a-aku tunggu di restoran rumah sakitmu jam 8. Kau harus berada disana sebelum Gaara datang menjengukmu besok."

"Iya. Shion, jaga dirimu ya. Aku tahu perasaanmu pasti tertekan."

Setelah itu Shion mematikan ponselnya. Ia memandang wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan dengan riasan wajah yang hancur. Matanya melirik foto Uchiha Sasuke dan ia tersenyum licik.

"Pengkhianatan, harus di balas dengan pengkhianatan Uchiha Sasuke!"

Shion menyeringai sebelum menjatuhkan foto Sasuke dari apartemen lantai 21.

_**~Sembilan permintaan~**_

Sakura sudah menunggu di restoran rumah sakit sesuai perkataan Shion. Hari ini Gaara datang agak terlambat untuk menjenguknya. Ia memainkan jus alpukatnya sembari menunggu kedatangan sepupunya itu. Sampai akhirnya seorang gadis memakai gaun putih dan jaket berbulu berwarna ungu datang dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sakura."

Shion memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis merah muda ini agak terkejut dan menoleh untuk melihat sepupunya yang mengagetkan itu.

"Shion." Ia bisa melihat mata Shion membengkak. Mungkin karena ia menangis semalaman.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Kau mau minum apa?"

Shion mengambil posisi dihadapan Sakura.

"Aku teh manis saja. Sakura, aku ingin langsung ke intinya saja." Ucap Shion.

Emerald Sakura memandang mata violet Shion yang terlihat memelas dihadapannya. Shion menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum berujar,

"Sakura, aku minta tolong balaskan rasa sakitku ini padanya. A-aku ingin, kau membuat dia jatuh cinta padamu dan setelah itu kau campakkan dia seperti dia mencampakkanku. A-aku mohon Sakura. Bantu aku untuk membalaskan dendam ini." Pinta Shion sembari bersimpuh di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya dan segera menyuruh Shion untuk berdiri sebelum semua orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ta-tapi, a-aku tak tahu si-siapa orangnya Shion. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membantumu sekarang." Ujar Sakura dengan bimbang. Ia bingung, haruskah ia membantu Shion untuk membalaskan perasaan dendam ini?

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya sekarang, Sakura. Tapi nanti, 1 tahun dari sekarang. A-aku butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan keadaanku dan karirku. A-aku akan mencari tahu dimana keberadaannya. Setelah itu, aku ingin kau membalaskan dendamku untuknya. Kau bersedia 'kan?" Lagi-lagi Shion memasang wajah memelas dihadapan Sakura.

Sakura bimbang, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia membantu Shion? Namun, pemuda itu sudah menyakiti saudara Sakura. Ia tak pernah melihat Shion serapuh ini. Mungkin Shion tak serapuh ini jika ditinggal Gaara. Akan tetapi, Shion sangat rapuh jika sesuatu terjadi pada karirnya. Termasuk seperti sekarang ini. Akibat kejadian kemarin, nama Shion menjadi bahan utama di media massa. Dan hal ini tentu mengancam keberadaannya sebagai model pedatang baru. Dan ia sangat rapuh jika sudah menyangkut masalah ini. Karena model adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil.

Sakura melirik kakinya yang hampir sembuh. Seminggu lagi, ia akan kembali pulih dan bisa berjalan normal tanpa tongkat. Jika bukan karena Shion yang dulu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya di kecelakaan itu, tentu Sakura sudah mati di tempat. Ia memiliki hutang nyawa pada sepupunya ini. Maka dari itulah, mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat bagi Sakura untuk menebus segala kebaikan Shion. Ia akan menerima tawaran itu meski resikonya sangat besar. Sakura mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab permintaan sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah Shion, aku akan membantumu."

Dan hari itu pun telah terjadi permintaan pertama dari awal kisah baru Sakura.

"_Aku akan membalaskan dendammu. Sampai bertemu, Uchiha."_ Gumam Sakura.

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>AN:

_**Hai..**_

_**Sebenarnya ini adalah remake dari ff-ku yg sebelumnya berjudul "9 REQUESTS" apa ada yang pernah baca? #ditabok.**_

_**Well, 9 requests sudah aku hapus sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Jadi, maaf ya untuk readers yg sudah mengikutinya dari awal. Padahal waktu itu hampir end. Tapi aku punya alasan pribadi untuk menghapusnya, dan gak bisa aku jelasin disini.**_

_**Kalau di 9 requests, ceritanya ada incest antara Saso Saku ya? Tapi kalau disini gak ada. Mungkin, Saso agak siscomplex aja. Dan disini konfliknya pun gak seribet di 9 requests.**_

_**Jadi, ff ini lebih memfokuskan pada balas dendam Shion dan dibalaskan oleh Sakura atas perbuatan Sasuke pada sepupunya. Latar belakangnya mereka ada di barcelona. Namun, chap depan di jepang. Karena Sakura bakalan balik kesana setelah masa terapinya di barcelona sudah selesai #spoiler.**_

_**Ehm.. dan Sasori juga balik ke jepang. Jadi... mereka semua berkumpul, ex : Shion. Shion tetap di barcelona.**_

_**Udah ahh.. kebanyakan ngasih tau spoilernya. **_

_**Dan gimana dg remake-an ini? Semoga lebih baik dari yg sebelumnya ya.**_

_**Kalau mau tanya2, silahkan di review.**_

_**Mind to RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura melirik kakinya yang hampir sembuh. Seminggu lagi, ia akan kembali pulih dan bisa berjalan normal tanpa tongkat. Jika bukan karena Shion yang dulu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya di kecelakaan itu, tentu Sakura sudah mati di tempat. Ia memiliki hutang nyawa pada sepupunya ini. Maka dari itulah, mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat bagi Sakura untuk menebus segala kebaikan Shion. Ia akan menerima tawaran itu meski resikonya sangat besar. Sakura mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab permintaan sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah Shion, aku akan membantumu."

Dan hari itu pun telah terjadi permintaan pertama dari awal kisah baru Sakura.

"_Aku akan membalaskan dendammu. Sampai bertemu, Uchiha."_ Gumam Sakura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sembilan Permintaan<strong>_

_**Remake from "9 Requests"**_

_**Story © Ryuhara Haruno**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Warning : Au, OOC, Typo (s), remake story, rush plot, DLDR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I present it for you who the readers of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : I Come Back<p>

Sasori melihat sejumlah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar bandara Internasional Tokyo. Mata hazel-nya menatap antara jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangannya dan gate kedatangan penumpang. Ia melihat ke arah syal rajutan berwarna merah muda yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk kepulangan sosok gadis yang sangat disayanginya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Sosok gadis yang terlahir dalam wujud adik kecilnya yang lucu, dengan mata emerald yang berbinar, tak lupa pula senyumannya yang manis. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat Sakura. Terakhir sejak adiknya itu koma selama 3 bulan di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan pesawat yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Sasori hampir saja menjadi gila jika saja adiknya itu tidak sadar saat itu. Dan ia cukup bersyukur terlahir dari kalangan dokter sehingga adiknya bisa mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif.

"Saku-chan. kau seperti apa ya sekarang? Pasti tambah cantik." Gumam Sasori. Ia mencium syal tersebut dan menyimpannya di dalam kantung kertas yang ia jinjing.

"_Pesawat jurusan Spanyol-Jepang akan lepas landas dalam waktu 2 menit lagi."_

Sasori mendengarkan panggilan untuk kedatangan pesawat dari Spanyol. Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan adiknya itu. Dan jujur saja, Sasori sangat menantikan hal ini sejak dulu.

.

.

.

"Gaara-nii.. a-aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri kok. Jangan papah aku seperti ini. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan gemas. Gaara yang menyeret koper sembari memapah Sakura hanya mendengus geli dan mencubit pelan pipi Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju gate kedatangan penumpang. Mata emerald Sakura berbinar begitu melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai merah, dengan gaya yang tampan, mengenakan baju kemeja biru dan dalaman kaos putih. Ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Di tangannya terdapat syal merah jambu yang terlihat lembut dan hangat.

Sakura melepaskan rangkulan Gaara di bahunya dan berlari kecil menuju sosok itu.

"Onii-chan!"

Bruk!

Sakura menubruk keras tubuh Sasori dan hampir saja membuat pemuda tampan itu terjengkang ke belakang. Sasori tersenyum begitu aroma tubuh adiknya yang khas ini kembali dapat ia rasakan. Dapat ia dengar Sakura menangis sesegukkan dan membuat beberapa orang yang lalu lalang menatap mereka dengan heran. Namun Sasori mengabaikannya dan membelai halus kepala soft pink adiknya yang kini rambutnya sudah memanjang.

"Hiks...Onii-chan! hikss.. a-aku sangat merindukanmu. Onii-chan apa kabar? Hikss.. aku sayang nii-chan." Ujarnya sesegukkan.

Di belakang Sakura muncul seorang pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dari Sasori. Mereka sama-sama bersurai merah. Hanya saja, pemuda itu bermata jadhe yang serupa dengan mata Sakura. Ia memasang wajah datar dan menangguk begitu melihat tatapan Sasori. Sasori merenggangkan sedikit pelukan Sakura, ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik adiknya dan mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali ia tak melakukan ini. Mungkin terakhir kali saat Sakura terbaring lemah di ruangan operasi dalam keadaan koma dan ia terpaksa berangkat ke Los Angeles untuk menjenguk orang tuanya. Ciuman Sasori turun menuju kelopak mata Sakura yang tertutup dan berakhir di hidung kecilnya.

Sakura melebarkan senyumannya dan membalas perlakuan Sasori. Melihat hal itu, Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari 2 saudara yang kelewat mesra ini. Apa mereka tidak sadar ini dimana? Harusnya mereka tahu bahwa para gadis, ibu-ibu dan orang tua banyak yang mengomentari mereka. Ada yang tertawa, mengumpat, tersenyum dan menatap risih. Sasori membalutkan syal tadi ke leher adiknya. Tampak sangat pas dan cocok untuk Sakura yang penampilannya memang identik dengan merah muda. Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengecup pipi Sasori.

"Kyaaa... cantik sekali Nii-chan! pasti Saso-nii yang membuatkannya khusus untukku kan? Wah.. warnanya cantik dan hangat." Ujar Sakura dengan riang.

"Tentu saja. Onii-chan kan sayang Saku-chan. dan... Okaeri Saku-chan." Bisiknya di telinga Sakura. "Kau berhasil melewati masa-masa kritis dan pengobatanmu. Aku harap, kau bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam menjaga tubuhmu Saku-chan. A-aku.. aku tidak mau lagi kehilanganmu. Kau adikku satu-satunya yang kupunya dan yang paling aku sayangi. Kau harus tahu itu, Saku-chan."

Sakura membeku begitu mendengarkan penuturan dari kakaknya. Ia merasa menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia karena dikelilingi oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan yang senantiasa menjaga dan menyayanginya setulus hati. Mulai dari Sasori, Gaara, pamannya, dan juga orang tuanya. Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori dan membiarkan kakaknya itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih sudah terlahir sebagai kakakku. A-aku bersyukur terlahir sebagai adik Onii-chan dan Gaara-nii. A-aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi.. rasa khawatir kalian saja sudah cukup bagiku. Kalian kakak-kakak yang luar biasa. Huaaa..." Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Sasori.

Gaara sendiri yang melihat adegan sinetron antara dua kakak adik itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa dirinya hanya menjadi pihak ketiga alias obat nyamuk disini. Ia menarik kopernya dan mengisyaratkan kepada Sasori untuk duluan. Sasori menangguk dan melemparkan kunci mobil pada Gaara. Sakura sendiri masih menangis sesegukkan. Begitu ia sudah berhenti, ia menatap ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Gaara disana.

"O-onii-chan? ke-kenapa? Mana Gaara-nii?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau. Sasori tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Dia pulang duluan. Kau denganku 'kan Saku-chan? baiklah... ayo kita pulang."

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya dan menggandeng Sasori. "Ayo.. a-aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Tousan."

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasori tiba di apartemen elite yang berada di tengah-tengah pusat kota Tokyo. Bangunan dengan jumlah 20 lantai ini menjulang tinggi bak menara di hamparan pasir. Sasori menekan angka 7 pada tombol lift dan menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat lagi. Dua kakak beradik ini akhirnya sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Sasori menuntun adiknya menuju kamar nomor 28. Ia melihat Sasori memasukkan ID Card dan menekan PIN yang Sakura tahu bahwa itu adalah tanggal lahirnya. Sasori mempersilahkan adiknya untuk masuk duluan.

Di dalam, terdapat seorang pria dewasa yang perawakkannya 11-12 dengan Sasori. Ia masih mengenakan jas dokternya dan memegang kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul sembari mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Tadaima..." Ujar Sakura.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan." Ujar pria itu.

Sakura segera menghambur ke pelukkan ayahnya. Akasuna Aoyama itu sedikit oleng begitu anak gadisnya itu menabraknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hampir saja kopinya tertumpah dan mengenai gadis pink itu. Bersyukur Sasori segera mengambil cangkir milik ayahnya dan mengamankannya di atas meja.

Akasuna Aoyama tersenyum melihat anak gadisnya ini sudah tumbuh dengan cantik. Dan sangat persis dengan istrinya dulu. Haruno Misaki. Ia membelai halus helaian soft pink Sakura dan mengecup sekilas puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat sayang. Kau bisa melewati masa-masa sulitmu. Ayo.. ayah sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita."

Aoyama melonggarkan pelukkannya pada putrinya dan mengajak Sakura menuju ruang makan. Sasori sendiri mengantarkan barang-barang Sakura menuju kamar baru adiknya yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

**~~Sembilan Permintaan ^^~~**

Sasuke menghirup aroma segar udara Jepang di sore hari. Mata onyx-nya terpejam sebentar sebelum menatap ke arah matahari sore yang menyinari kepadatan negara maju nomor 2 di dunia itu. Ia merilekskan sejenak otot-otot tubuhnya yang agak kaku setelah tidur selama 4 jam. Kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha sepertinya masih ada urusan dengan anggota geng anehnya yang disebut "Akatsuki" itu. Sasuke beranjak dari balkon dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang agak lengket.

Seusai membersihkan dirinya, ia mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna biru tua dan juga jaket olahraga berwarna hitam. Tak lupa pula, Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan, air minum, sepatu olahraga dan celana selutut untuk persiapannya jogging. Sepertinya jogging di sore hari dapat menghilangkan kepenatannya.

Sasuke keluar dari apartemen yang ia sewa bersama kakaknya. Ia menelusuri lekuk kota Tokyo yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja dan anak-anak sekolah yang menantikan kereta dan bus. Sasuke melewati sebuah taman bermain yang cukup ramai. Walau pada dasarnya Sasuke tidak menyukai keramaian, entah kenapa ia tetap masuk ke taman itu dan berlari-lari kecil untuk melihat-ihat keadaan Tokyo di sore hari.

Terlihat ada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain pasir, orang tua yang menemani anak mereka jalan-jalan, sepasang remaja muda-mudi yang memadu kasih, sampai sekelebat soft pink yang sedang berjalan dengan sesosok pemuda bersurai merah. Sosok merah muda itu sedang menunggu pemuda merahnya mengantrikan es krim untuknya. Kemudian ia menerima es krim dari pemuda itu dan mereka kembali berjalan bersama.

Bila dilihat dari senyumannya, rasanya Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu. Yah...! sesuatu yang pernah terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke masih mengingatnya.

_Soft pink.._

_Emerald.._

_Es krim.._

_Dan.._

_Gelang itu!_

Sasuke hendak mengejar mereka. Namun, ia sempat terhalangi oleh segerombolan anak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahnya dan memperebutkan balon gratis yang disediakan setiap minggu di taman itu. Ia sempat melihat gadis merah muda itu melihat ke arahnya sekilas. Dan Sasuke tidak salah, matanya? Mata gadis itu... emerald! Persis dengan gadis yang membantunya 2 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, kenapa bisa gadis itu berada disini?

Tak lama setelah itu, sang gadis naik ke atas boncengan pemuda bersurai merah yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh helm full face dan membawa motor Ninja hitam kemerah-merahan edisi terbaru. Apakah.. pemuda itu, pacarnya?

**~~Sembilan Permintaan ^^~~**

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sasori. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di punggung kokoh kakaknya dan membiarkan deru mesin motor menyalip kota Tokyo bak berada di arena balap motor. Yah.. itulah hobi Sakura dan Sasori. Sasori merupakan anggota balap resmi sejak berusia 15 tahun. Ia bahkan masuk ke klub resmi saat masih berada di Amerika dulu. Walau sebenarnya Aoyama dan ibunya sangat menentang hobi buruk Sasori. Karena selain di bawah umur, ia pun juga belum memiliki SIM. Dan sempat mengalami kecelakaan ringan yang untungnya tidak terlalu serius.

Sasori berbelok di tikunganya yang sedikit tajam, hari ini ia akan membawa adiknya itu bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat lamanya di Jepang. Anggota geng yang berjumlah 10 orang dengan dirinya dan mereka semua rata-rata memiliki perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh. Dan hanya ada 2 orang normallah di dalam anggota itu. Yang satu dirinya, dan satu lagi adalah...

Ckit!

Sasori mengerem tepat di depan sesosok pemuda bermata onyx yang kini menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Membuat Sakura terlonjak cukup kaget dan hampir saja jantungan. Motor itu membuat jejak yang cukup besar akibat pergesekkan ban dan permukaan jalan. Sasori mematikan deru mesin motornya dan membantu adiknya untuk turun. Ia membuka helm full face-nya dan mengarahkan tinjunya pada pemuda itu yang juga memberikan tinjunya.

"Yo Sasori..! akhirnya kau kembali heh? Dan siapa dia? Cantik." Ujar Pemuda itu.

Ia memegang dagu Sakura dan dibalas oleh tendangan oleh Sasori. "Jangan sembarangan menyentuhnya bodoh!"

"Pacar barumu heh?" Bisiknya.

Sakura yang terheran-heran dengan pembicaraan mereka. Apalagi dengan pemuda raven dengan garis wajah yang cukup menonjol dan memberikan kesan tua padanya. Rasanya Sakura pernah melihat wajah itu. Hanya saja lebih sedikit muda dan err... tampan? Sasori menarik tangan mungil adiknya dan mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung latihan futsal.

.

.

.

"Whoaaaa... jadi ini ya adiknya Sasori no danna un? Cantik sekali un. Wah... jadi pacarku saja ya?" ujar seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah dan bola mata biru langit.

"Dia cantik sekali. Kyaaa... jadi adikku saja ya?" Teriak seorang gadis ungu. Sepertinya hanya dia gadis di antara pemuda-pemuda aneh ini heh?

"Kalau kau jadi adikku. Akan kuberi kau ikan yang banyak!" Sambar pemuda berkulit biru dan gigi yang menyeramkan. Sakura terlihat sedikit takut dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasori.

"Hei! Kau menakutinya Kisame. Hei.. gadis manis, ayo main denganku. Nanti akan keberikan kau uang yang banyak." Ucap pemuda seraam yang kini memakai topeng kain di wajahnya.

"Jangan! Tobi anak baik... Tobi akan memberikan lolipop pada adik Sasori yang cantik jelita.. Tobi anak baik!"

Tiba-tiba muncul makhluk yang entah berasal dari mana dan ia mengenakan topeng lolipop oranye. Tentu saja membuat Sakura shock dan menjerit ketakutan.

"Huaaaaaaa! Onii-chan! Aku ingin pulang!" dan teriakan Sakura terpaksa membuat Sasori membatalkan janjinya untuk bermain futsal bersama Akatsuki. Karena, keselamatan Sakura jauh lebih penting. Dia tidak ingin adiknya gila jika bersama pemuda-pemuda aneh ini.

**~~Sembilan Permintaan ^^~~**

Sakura melihat Aoyama yang sedang memeriksa hasil rontgen pada kakinya. Ayahnya yang merupakan seorang dokter itu menilik hasil pemeriksaannya yang baru saja dilakukan 20 menit yang lalu. Mata emerald-nya ikut melihat hal apa saja yang diteliti ayahnya. Karena, kelak di masa depan Sakura juga harus menjadi seorang dokter. Karena begitulah tuntutan keluarga Haruno.

Wajah baby face Aoyama tersenyum melihat hasil pemeriksaannya. Ia memandang anak gadisnya itu dengan tersenyum senang dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan halus.

"Kau sudah hampir sembuh sayang. Tinggal meminum obat yang diberikan doktermu dan istirahat yang cukup setiap hari. Selamat ya Saku-chan." Aoyama mengacak rambut Sakura.

Gadis itu menekuk bibirnya dengan sebal. Ia menatap Aoyama dengan mata yang menyipit dan berujar, "Ayah! Nanti rambutku rusak."

Aoyama mengecup kepala Sakura dengan sayang dan melepas jas dokternya. "Ayo, ayah antar Sakura-chan tidur. Ini sudah cukup malam."

Sakura menatap jam dinding yang menunjuk angka 9. Ayah dari 2 anak itu mengantarkan Sakura ke sebuah kamar dengan nuansa merah muda dan ungu muda. Di sana terdapat tempat tidur dengan seprei bergambar bunga violet. Kamar Sakura di beri wallpaper bunga Sakura itu terlihat begitu cantik. Apalagi dekorasi tatanan desain interiornya cukup rapi. Pasti Aoyama mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mendekor kamar untuk Sakura.

Sakura menyelinap dibalik selimutnya. Aoyama memberikan boneka teddy bear kesayangan Sakura sewaktu kecil dulu dan mengusap-usap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Cepat tidur Saku-chan. cepat sembuh ya sayang." Aoyama mengecup kepala Sakura dan membiarkan anak gadisnya itu terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Sedangkan di luar sana, terdapat sesosok pemuda yang serupa dengan Aoyama dan ia tersenyum melihat wajah damai adiknya yang terlelap.

"Selamat datang kembali, Saku-chan." Ujarnya lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<strong>

**Cuap-cuap..**

**Hai,, apa kabar? Aku hanya say hello sebentar.**

**Apakah ada yg ingin kalian tanyakan ttg ff ini?**

**Silahkan di review ya..**

* * *

><p>Revieww..<p>

hanazono yuri : amin.. moga aja lebih baik.

mantika mochi : iya.. udah lama aku hapus. Makanya buat remake supaya cerintanya jelas.

Luca Marvell : sasosaku gak saudara tiri. Mereka kandung kok.

Anka-Chan : Iyaa... ini sudah.

desypramitha26 : iyaa.. makanya ilang dri peredaran. Wkwkwk..

UchiHaru Yuuki : iya.. makasih

Mysaki : rate sih T dulu. Mungkin kalau ada fikiran untuk merubah baru jadi M. Tapi aku maunya ttp T aja. Wah.. kamu suka lemonnya ya? Aku jadi malu.

jung hana : iyaa

uchiha cherry : wahh kau cerdas.

love sususaku : kan awalnya juga T dulu. Karena ada banyak yg minta M, makanya aku naikkin.

Ifaharra sasusaku : Thanks ya

Tsurugi De Lelouch : hai kakak senior XD makasih sudah mampir kak. Iya.. ini lanjutannya.

miyukishiba09 : antagonis gak ya Shionnya? Emmpp.. aku fikir dlu deh.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura menatap jam dinding yang menunjuk angka 9. Ayah dari 2 anak itu mengantarkan Sakura ke sebuah kamar dengan nuansa merah muda dan ungu muda. Di sana terdapat tempat tidur dengan seprei bergambar bunga violet. Kamar Sakura di beri wallpaper bunga Sakura itu terlihat begitu cantik. Apalagi dekorasi tatanan desain interiornya cukup rapi. Pasti Aoyama mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mendekor kamar untuk Sakura.

Sakura menyelinap dibalik selimutnya. Aoyama memberikan boneka teddy bear kesayangan Sakura sewaktu kecil dulu dan mengusap-usap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Cepat tidur Saku-chan. cepat sembuh ya sayang." Aoyama mengecup kepala Sakura dan membiarkan anak gadisnya itu terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Sedangkan di luar sana, terdapat sesosok pemuda yang serupa dengan Aoyama dan ia tersenyum melihat wajah damai adiknya yang terlelap.

"Selamat datang kembali, Saku-chan." Ujarnya lirih.

_**Sembilan Permintaan**_

_**Remake from "9 Requests"**_

_**Story © Ryuhara Haruno**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Warning : Au, OOC, Typo (s), remake story, rush plot, DLDR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I present it for you who the readers of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

Chapter 3 : Konoha Gakuen

Mata bening itu menatap takjub pada pemandangan kota Tokyo di pagi hari. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia membuka mata dan melihat langit indah Jepang setelah sekian lama terkurung di dalam penjara obat yang dinamakan rumah sakit. Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Ia melihat awan-awan di pagi hari yang masih putih bersih menggantung di langit yang jernih. Para burung dan makhluk hidup lainnya sudah memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Ia meletakkan jarinya di kaca tipis yang masih berembun dan menggoreskan namanya sendiri disana.

"Wah.. sejuknya, aku tidak pernah merasa bersemangat seperti ini sebelumnya." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang sudah siap dengan baju seragam sekolahnya. Akasuna Sasori merupakan kakak Sakura yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2. Ia memakai seragam sekolah berupa kemeja putih yang 2 kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka, celana dasar berwarna cokelat, blazer dengan warna yang serupa dengan celana, dan dasi cokelat dengan motif kotak-kotak yang bertengger di lehernya.

Sasori membawakan adiknya seragam baru yang akan digunakannya hari ini. Sakura yang melihat kedatangan kakaknya segera melompat dari atas tempat tidur dan memeluk tubuh tegap Sasori yang berdiri di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"Ohayou Saso-nii!" Sapanya dengan riang.

Sasori memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya dan mengusap-usap kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

"Hei, adik Onii-chan. kenapa baru bangun hm? Tidak mau ke sekolah ya? Cepat mandi sana. Saku-chan bau tau." Sasori berpura-pura menutup hidungnya. Membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut dan mencubit pipi kakaknya.

"Iya.. aku tahu Saso-nii. Baiklah, itu seragamku ya? Aku mandi dulu ya Nii-chan." Sakura mengambil handuk berwarna hijau emerald yang tergantung di gantungan baju di sebelah lemari. Ia bersenandung kecil dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang memang sudah ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Seragammu aku letakkan di atas kasur ya Saku-chan. Ingat, jangan mandi lama-lama." Teriak Sasori. Ia merapikan tempat tidur adiknya dan tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas sebuah nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Sakura. Sebuah foto yang diambil sebelum kecelakaan yang membuat adiknya terbaring koma dan terpaksa dilarikan ke Barcelona untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Sasori mengusap foto itu dan tersenyum lirih, "Maaf Saku-chan, aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu."

**-0o0-**

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam barunya, gadis bermahkotakan emerald itu tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan seragam ditubuhnya. Sebuah kemeja berwarna ungu muda, blazer dengan warna ungu tua, rok kotak-kotak berwarna hitam yang tingginya 10 cm dari lutut, sebuah stocking hitam, sepatu pantofel dan dasi dengan motif kotak-kotak yang sesuai dengan warna roknya. Sebenarnya Sakura dan Sasori akan berada di sekolah yang sama. Hanya saja warna seragam untuk masing-masing tingkatan kelas memiliki perbedaan warna.

Ia menyampirkan tas sekolah berwarna hijau lumut dengan sebuah pita yang melekat di dekat talinya dan bermerk Chanel di bahu mungilnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya sekali lagi di cermin dan memperbaiki bandana berwarna merah yang melekat di kepalanya. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang diwarnai kuteks berwarna mangenta sedikit menyibak poni yang menutupi pengelihatannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Sempurna." Gumamnya.

Di ruang makan sudah ada tuan Akasuna Aoyama yang membaca koran pagi sembari menikmati Vanilla late dan menu sarapan ala Britanian berupa kacang, sosis, bacon, telur, jamur, hash brown dan toast bread. Sedangkan Sasori menikmati menu sarapannya ala portugal, yaitu Croissant dan secangkir kopi.

"Ohayou ayah. Ohayou Saso-nii no baka." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Kedua pria Akasuna itu tersenyum melihat penampilan gadis musim semi ini. Apalagi wajahnya tampak begitu ceria dan bersemangat.

"Sudah siap untuk ke sekolah Saku-chan?" Tanya si sulung.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menyantap nasi goreng sea food-nya dan menyesap teh hijau untuk menenangkan fikirannya.

"Ingat, jangan telat minum obat ya sayang. Dan selalu minum air putih jika ka kelelahan." Nasehat Aoyama.

"Iya ayah. Aku mana mungkin lupa. Aku 'kan ingin cepat sembuh." Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Aoyama.

Ayah dari 2 anak tersebut mengusap kepala Sakura dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil.

"Ini, hadiahmu karena sudah berhasil melewati masa kritis dan keluar dari rumah sakit." Ia menyerahkan kunci mobil itu pada tangan kiri Sakura. membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatan makan paginya.

"Ta-tapi.. ini apa ayah?" Sakura menatap kunci mobil beserta dompet di tangannya. Sasori terkikik geli melihat wajah polos Sakura.

"Tentu saja untukmu. Lalu untuk siapa lagi?" Aoyama tersenyum manis.

Sakura menatap tak percaya antara mata hazel ayahnya dan kunci mobil di genggamannya sekarang.

"Kyaaa... terima kasih ayah. Aku mencintaimu." Ia memekik kegirangan. Membuat piring berisi sarapan paginya hampir tertumpah. Untung Sasori dengan sigap memindahkannya ke tempat yang aman.

"Tapi.. aku 'kan belum cukup umur. Apa aku boleh memakainya?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Aoyama mengusap pipi halus putri kecilnya dan berujar, "Tentu saja kau boleh memakainya. Tapi, untuk sekarang jangan dulu. Soalnya kondisimu belum pulih benar."

"Waah... aku senang sekali. Aku sayang ayah." Sakura memeluk ayahnya. Dan tertawa bersama di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Rasanya, dengan hadirnya kembali Sakura ke tengah-tengah mereka membuat suasana menjadi hidup kembali. Dan menghangatkan suasana yang selama ini beku dan hampa selama ia terbaring di rumah sakit.

**-0o0-**

"Sasori, jaga adikmu ya. Ingat, jangan mengebut di jalanan. Ini bukan arena balapan. Mengerti?" Nasehat Aoyama. Sakura melirik mata hazel kakaknya sambil mengedipkan nakal emerald-nya.

"Baiklah kami berangkat ayah." Ujar mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Begitu kedua kakak beradik ini berada di atas motor Ducati Sasori. Sakura memeluk erat pinggang kakaknya, dan bersiap memulai 'kebiasaan' rutin mereka.

"Kau siap Saku-chan?" Tanya Sasori yang menyeringa dibalik helm-nya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan lebih mempererat pelukannya dipinggang Sasori.

"Aku siap Onii-chan."

"Baiklah. 1...2...3.."

Zyung!

Ducati yang mereka kendarai melesat dengan cepat dijalanan yang mulai ramai. Saling berkejaran dengan angin dan menyalip setiap kedaraan yang mereka lalui.

"Ayo, lebih cepat Saso-nii." Gadis merah muda itu berteriak semangat. Dan membuat seringai di wajah baby face kakaknya semakin lebar. Akhirnya, perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan waktu 20 menit, dapat di tempuh selama 4 menit.

Sakura turun dari motor kakaknya itu dan membuka helm yang ia gunakan.

"Kau hebat Saso-nii. Kenapa Ayah tidak suka dengan bakatmu ini?" Tanyanya.

Sasori membuka helm Full face-nya dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya bak model iklan sampo.

"Kau tahu Saku-chan, ayah menginginkan Onii-chanmu ini sebagai pembisnis atau dokter. Bukan seorang pembalap."

Ia memarkirkan motornya dengan rapi dan menggandeng tangan mungil adiknya.

"Ayo... kita harus cepat menemui kepala sekolah."

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah, berpuluh-puluh hingga beratus-ratus pasang mata menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan lekat. Si pemuda tampak begitu menawan dengan hazel dan surai merah menyala miliknya. Apalagi, wajah baby face-nya yang membuat ia bagaikan seorang dewa yang diutus untuk turun ke bumi. Di sebelahnya, terlihat seorang gadis yang sangat modis dan elegan. Mahkota merah mudanya yang mencolok, sepasang manik viridian dan wajah imutnya membuat para pemuda tak henti-henti untuk memujanya. Apalagi si gadis memiliki ukuran dada yang sangat wow dan pantat yang seksi. Membuat fikiran-fikiran kotor mereka mulai berfantasi ria dan sangat tergoda untuk mencicipi tubuh itu.

Namun, sebuah tinju melayang ke wajah seorang pria bersurai perak yang tampak menatap Sakura begitu intens dan membuat Sasori merasa risih dengan tatapan matanya terhadap Sakura.

"Jaga pandanganmu bocah!" Ucap Sasori.

Ia menggandeng Sakura lebih dekat dan mengabaikan suasana riuh di koridor yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Wah.. gadis itu cantik sekali. Namanya siapa ya? Apakah pemuda itu pacarnya?"

Setelah melewati rintangan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, akhirnya dua kakak beradik ini sampai dengan selamat. Sasori merapikan sejenak penampilan adiknya dan mengecup kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Sasori.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menautkan jemari mereka dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah setelah diizinkan terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat pagi."

"Ya, selamat pagi."

Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen mempersilahkan kedua murid baru itu untuk masuk. Ia menyuruh Sakura dan Sasori untuk duduk sofa merah marun di ruangannya dan menatap kedua anak manusia berbeda gender itu dengan lekat.

"Kalian anak baru itu ya? Akasuna Sasori yang merupakan pindahan dari Amerika, dan Haruno Sakura?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

Sakura dan Sasori menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kalian ketahui tentang peraturan sekolah ini masuk ke sekolah pukul 8 pagi dan pulang jam 3 sore, di larang menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang, minuman keras ataupun jenis-jenis barang-barang terlarang lainnya. Tidak boleh memakai make-up ke sekolah, dan harus memakai stocking bagi siswi perempuan. Kalian paham?"

"Ya sensei." Jawab mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi akan datang guru yang akan mengantarkan kalian berdua." Ujarnya tenang.

Tak lama kemudian datang Kurenai sensei dan Iruka sensei ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Iruka sensei bertugas mengantarkan Sasori ke kelas barunya. Sedangkan Kurenai sensei bertugas untuk mengantarkan Sakura. Mereka berjalan terpisah. Karena kelas 2 letaknya di lantai atas. Sepanjang perjalanan baik Sakura ataupun Kurenai sensei hanya diisi dengan kekosongan. Sakura sibuk melihat suasana sekolah barunya yang begitu nyaman dan tentram. Begitu mereka berdua sampai di depan kelas X-1, Kurenai membuka pintu kelas dan seketika suasana riuh dalam kelas tersebut menguap di udara.

"Perhatian sebentar anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk Haruno-san." Ujar Kurenai sensei.

Beberapa anak laki-laki mulai berbisik-bisik, sedangkan murid perempuan mendadak gelisah dan menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang gadis yang sangat elegan dan modis. Ia berjalan pelan penuh percaya diri dan berhenti di depan kelas. Mata emerald-nya menatap seluruh penghuni di dalam kelas tersebut dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya." Suara indahnya menggema di ruangan kelas tersebut.

Para murid laki-laki terdiam dan menatapnya bagai sosok bidadari yang menjelma menjadi seorang manusia. Sedangkan para gadis, menatapnya dengan tatapan benci dan membunuh.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau kalian tanyakan?" Tanya Kurenai.

Seorang pemuda jabrik bersurai kuning terang dan mata biru shappire-nya tampak mengancungkan tangannya. Kurenai mempersilahkan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Sakura-chan, kau pindahan dari mana?"

Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda yang berambut mangkok dan memiliki alis yang sangat tebal juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau cantik sekali. Boleh aku minta nomor handphone-mu?"

"Whuuuuu!" Seisi kelas menyorakinya. Sakura sendiri tertawa kecil dan menutupnya menggunakan tangan.

Kurenai sensei berusaha menghentikan keributan yang terjadi. "Sudah-sudah! Kalian jangan ribut. Nah Haruno-san, kau menjawab pertanyaan mereka nanti saja. Sekarang kau boleh duduk dimana pun tempat yang kau suka."

Sakura mengangguk patuh. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah bangku yang letaknya no 2 dari belakang. Di sebelahnya kosong dan ia menempati bangku itu dengan nyaman.

"Baiklah, keluarkan buku Kimia kalian." Dan pagi itu Sakura memulai aktivitasnya sebagai pelajar di Konoha Gakuen.

**-0o0-**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda mendatangi tempat duduk si anak baru. Ia datang bersama seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang di cepol dua. Mereka mengambil tempat di kursi kosong yang terletak di depan bangku si muris baru dan mengulurkan tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kenalkan, Yamanaka Ino. Kau boleh memanggilku Ino." Ujar si gadis yang berambut pirang dan iris mata seindah batu aquamarine yang ia kedip-kedipkan.

"Kalau aku Tenten. Salam kenal Haruno-san."

Sakura menatap dua gadis di depannya ini. Ie meletakkan pulpen yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat materi yang tertinggal. Sebuah senyuman terulas dibibir merahnya. Sakura menjabat tangan Ino dan Tenten dan berujar pelan, "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Ino dan Tenten-san."

"Sama-sama Sakura. Boleh aku panggil begitu?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Tenten saja ya?" Ujar gadis berambut cokelat tadi.

"Baiklah, Ino dan Tenten." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak ikut yang lain ke kantin?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih kenyang. Mungkin nanti siang saja. Sekalian makan bekal bersama Saso-nii."

"Jadi, kau tak mau ikut kami ke kantin Sakura?" Tanya Tenten.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku harus mengejar catatan yang tertinggal. Kalian duluan saja ya."

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati ya sendirian disini. Bye Sakura." Ino dan Tenten pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda untuk menyalin catatan yang tertinggal selama ia belum masuk.

Srekk~

Pintu kelas dibuka seseorang. Sakura mengacuhkannya dan masih sibuk berkutat dengan pulpen dan catatan Kimia. Si pemuda yang berjalan dengan wajah datar dan gaya yang sangat angkuh dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Mata onyx-nya menatap seorang gadis berhelaian soft pink yang sedang sibuk mencatat sesuatu dan mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Cih, baru kali ini ada yang tak mempan dengan pesona seorang Uchiha.

Pemuda itu melirik bangku tempat yang biasa duduki kini ditempati oleh sebuah tas yang kemungkinan besar adalah milik gadis itu. Sasuke berdiri di ujung meja tempat si gadis merah muda yang sedang menulis. Aura hitam yang menguar dari sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya ini membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

Deg!

Sepasang manik Onyx dan emerald bertemu.

Sasuke merasakan bahwa kedua manik itu sangat familiar diotaknya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. sakura memandangi wajah tampan yang datar itu tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Mendadak suasana menjadi lebih mencekam. Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan hendak memberi peringatan pada gadis itu, sampai suara yang menyebalkan terdengar dan membuat perkataannya terhenti di ujung lidah.

"TEME! KAU KEMBALI HE! WAAAAAA... KAU AKAN SATU BANGKU DENGAN SAKURA-CHAN." Teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sempat menanyakan Sakura di awal perkenalan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah berkenalan satu sama lainnya?" Tanya Naruto. Namun, baik kedua belah pihak hanya diam dan tidak menggubris pertanyaannya. Maka dari itu, Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengambil telapak tangan mungil Sakura dan mengambil telapak tangan besar milik Sasuke.

"Nah, ayo kenalan. Teme, ini adalah anak baru di sekolah kita. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa memanggilnya Sakura-chan. Nah, Sakura-chan, ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kau boleh memanggilnya Sasuke atau teme." Ujar Naruto sembari menyengir.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya diam dan pasrah dengan telapak tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Sakura merasakan telapak tangan itu begitu dingin dan seolah-olah tidak ada darah yang mengalir disana. Emerald-nya menatap ke dalam sepasang onyx itu. Rasanya, warna mata yang dimiliki pemuda di depannya itu sangat familiar dan ia rasa ia pernah mengenalnya. Tapi, dimana?

"Nah sudahkan? Sekarang kau boleh duduk teme. Mulai hari ini Sakura-chan teman sebangkumu."

"Hn."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah Sakura dan di dekat dinding. Ia mengeluarkan earphone miliknya dari dalam tas dan mendengarkan musik sembari menutup matanya. Sakura sendiri menggeser tempat duduknya agak menjauh dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau menemaniku ke atap tidak?" Naruto berdiri di depan meja Sakura sembari mengacungkan kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Ayo.. makan bento sama-sama." Ajaknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sopan. "Maaf Naruto, aku tidak lapar. Kau duluan saja."

"Ah baiklah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku membawa porsi lebih. Bye Sakura-chan, hati-hati dengan teme ya."

Naruto berlari keluar kelas dengan riang. Sedangkan Sakura kembali pada bukunya tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda di sebelahnya ini menatapnya dari samping.

"_Benarkah dia gadis waktu itu? Kenapa bisa berada disini?"_ Gumamnya sendiri.

**-0o0-**

Koridor kelas satu tampak begitu riuh, para gadis menebar pesona dan para lelaki menatapnya dengan tajam. Siswa baru, yang kabarnya pindahan dari Amerika itu sedang berjalan dengan santai di koridor mereka. Padahal, jarang sekali ada senior yang mau melintas dikawasan murid-murid kelas satu ini. Mereka lebih suka melewati koridor lain dan tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki mereka kesini. Lantas, ada angin apa siswa baru yang tampan ini datang dan berjalan di koridor mereka. Sambil membawa sebuah bento lagi. Gadis beruntung manakah yang akan menjadi sasarannya untuk diajak makan siang?

Sasori menebar senyuman manisnya. Wajah baby face-nya membuatnya 10 kali lepih tampan dan menawan. Ia membuka pintu kelas Sakura dan disambut dengan teriakan para gadis.

"Kyaaaa.. Sasori senpai." Teriak mereka.

Walau dirinya baru sehari bersekolah disini, namun berita mengenai dirinya sudah menjadi trending topik seantero Konoha Gakuen. Bahkan, fansgirl untuk dirinya pun sudah mulai dibentuk. Sasori berjalan menuju meja Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sembari kedua telinga mungilnya disumbat dengan headseat. Di sebelahnya, terdapat pemuda berklan Uchiha yang berdecih. Ia paling benci suasana ramai.

Sasori membangunkan adiknya dan membuat Sakura mengerjapkan mata emerald-nya.

"Saku-chan, ayo makan siang denganku." Ajaknya dengan nada lembut. Ia memberikan tangannya pada Sakura.

Adik kecilnya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur sejenaknya mendadak merona. Sasori memperlakukannya layak seorang putri. Ia menerima uluran tangan kakaknya dan mengambil bentonya di dalam laci.

"Whoaaaa.. senpai!" Teriak para gadis heboh.

Sasori mengecup telapak tangan Sakura dan membuat adiknya salah tingkah. Kemudian mereka keluar secara cepat dari kerumunan masa itu dan pergi ke halaman belakang tempat mereka janjian untu makan siang. Melupakan sosok pria bermata onyx yang menatap Sasori dengan tajam sepanjang ia menggenggam tangan Sakura.

**-0o0-**

Di halaman belakang, Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasori. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku disana, dan memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Apa-apaan yang tadi itu? Onii-chan pakai mencium tanganku segala. Pasti mereka akan berfikiran yang salah mengenai hubungan kita."

Sasori tersenyum manis dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda adik kecil. Lagi pula semuanya tahu bahwa kita adalah kakak adik. Kenapa kau marah hm?"

"Habisnya, Onii-chan mendadak begitu. Aku kan tadi sedang tidur. Jadi tidak tahu apa-apa dengan situasi yang begitu ramai dan membuatku malu." Ujarnya. Sakura menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan.

Sasori mengusap lengan adiknya dan mengecup kepala Sakura. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku yang salah. Kau memaafkanku 'kan?" Ucap Sasori sembari merendahkan nada suaranya.

Sakura mengangguk dan memeluk kakaknya dengan erat, "Aku sayang Onii-chan." Ujarnya riang.

Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dan membuka kotak bento mereka masing-masing, "Ayo kita makan Saku-chan."

**-0o0-**

Di suasana kantin Konoha Gakuen yang tampak begitu ramai dengan para siswa yang sibuk membeli makan siangnya, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Kiba menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. Kiba dan Naruto bertanding makan ramen, Sai sibuk membuat sesuatu di Ipad-nya sembari menyantap kentang goreng dan jus mangga di depannya. Shikamaru sedang tertidur di ujung meja, dan hanya dirinya sendiri yang melamun sembari memikirkan si gadis merah muda yang kini menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Emerald

Soft pink

Rasanya itu semua adalah pemandangan yang sangat familiar. Ia juga pernah bertemu gadis itu secara tidak sengaja di taman saat dirinya sedang jogging di sore hari. Dan, apakah gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang ia temui di Barcelona saat ayahnya dirawat setelah mengalami kecelakaan pesawat? Jika iya, apakah gadis itu adalah gadis yang selama ini dicarinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Special thanks for : love sasusaku/ Ifaharra sasusaku/ Tsurugi de Lelouch/ miyukishiba09/ mira. Cahya. 1 / Hanazono Yuri/ Luca marvell/ Kirei Apple/ gapunya akun/ zzz/ manda Vvidenarint/ Eysha CherruBlosssom/ guest/ heni. Lusiana. 39/ yenny nurlaela salma.**

**Gomen baru bisa update. ^^**

**Yosh, mungkin cerita dichap ini gak jauh beda sama cerita sebelumnya ya?**

**Hanya saja mungkin konflik di cerita ini lebih ringan dan tidak seberat 9 Request dulu. Yosh.. aku belum balas review. Gomen ne.. T_T tapi, pertanyaan kalian aku rangkum aja ya..**

**Q : kok ratenya gak M?**

**A: Iya, aku masih ragu sebenarnya. Jadi ditarok ke rate ini dulu. Mungkin sewakt-waktu bisa brubah**

**Q: Shion peran antagonis?**

**A : Iya..**

**Q: Fict ini ada adegan incest-nya kayak fic yg lama?**

**A : Nggak. Sasori sebatas siscom aja ke sakura. ^^**

**Q: Marga mereka kok beda apa karena urusan bisnis ma kedokteran?**

**A: Nanti akan dijawab di chap-chap selanjutnya**

**Q : Umur Sasori dan Itachi berapa?**

**A : Sasori 18 tahun, dan Itachi 20 tahun.**

**Q: Gaara bukannya saingan?**

**A : Bukan, dia sepupu Sakura.**

**Q : sedikit berbeda dari yg sebelumnya ya? Gaara disini perannya apa?**

**A: iya.. mungkin bedanya banyak. Gaara sepupu Sakura**

**Q : apa dulunya Sasu kenal Saku? **

**A: pernah kenal, tapi salah satu diantara mereka ada yang lupa. **

**Thanks udah mampir..**

**Review lagi yaa..**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sembilan Permintaan**_

_**Remake from "9 Requests"**_

_**Story © Ryuhara Haruno**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Warning : Au, OOC, Typo (s), remake story, rush plot, DLDR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I present it for you who the readers of this story.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

Chapter 4 : Awal

Suasana kelas hening saat Kakashi-sensei selaku guru mata pelajaran Bahasa Jerman sibuk menuliskan materi-materi pelajaran di papan tulis. Guru yang selalu mengenakan masker di wajahnya ini menutup buku yang berada di genggamannya dan menatap pada selurus isi kelas.

"Baikla anak-anak, salin materi ini dibuku kalian dan kerjakan latihan di halaman 56. Setelah ini saya akan membagikan kertas berisi 20 soal untuk tugas kalian di rumah dan ingat dikerjakan secara bersama dengan teman sebangku."

Deg!

Pernyataan Kakashi sempat membuat gaduh seisi kelas. Yang benar saja! Mereka mendapatkan banyak tugas hari ini. Setelah PR Kimia dari Kurenai sensei ditambah lagi tugas bahasa Jerman. Menjadi alasan yang cukup mengapa murid-murid di kelas X-1 membenci dengan yang namanya "tugas"

"Yahh.. Kakashi sensei! Bisa tidak jika tugasnya minggu depan saja?" Cetus Kiba.

Kakashi sensei hanya menaikkan kacamatanya dan menatap satu per satu wajah siswanya yang tertekuk.

"Baiklah.. tambahan tugas di halaman 60. Jadi jumlahnya ada 40 soal. Apa ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Kakashi sensei dengan nada ringan.

Kiba yang mendengar bahwa tugas mereka malah ditambah tercengang dengan wajah bingung dan mulut yang menganga lebar. Sembari menerima hawa negatif yang sudah diberikan oleh teman seisi kelasnya. Yah.. begitulah Kakashi sensei, jika ada yang mengeluhkan tugas, maka ia dengan senang hati menambahkannya.

Sakura melirik sedikit pemuda tampan tanpa ekspresi di sebelahnya. Mereka memang sudah berkenalan secara tak langsung sebenarnya. Hanya saja entah kenapa hawa dingin masih mendominasi. Membuat gadis bermata klorofil itu masih belum berani untuk mengajaknya bicara apalagi sampai untuk meminjam buku seperti sekarang. Sakura menggenggam pulpen di tangannya dengan erat. Siswa-siswi lain sudah mulai membuka buku latihan mereka dan menyalin pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di _teks book _ bahasa Jerman mereka masing-masing. Ia mulai merasa gelisah. Haruskah ia yang memulai pembicaraan mereka duluan? Atau mengatakan kepada Kakashi sensei bahwa ia tidak memiliki _teks book _ sehingga guru tersebut dengan baik hati meminjamkannya pada Sakura? ah.. itu tidak mungkin, yang ada malah guru yang selalu membawa buku bersampul oranye itu akan menambah lagi tugas untuk mereka.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memang bersikap apatis pun tampaknya tidak bisa diharapkan untuk memberikan pinjaman. Tanpa Sakura ketahui, pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu sudah mengetahui sikap gelisah Sakura dan ia menggeser buku teksnya sedikit ke kiri hingga perbatasan tengah di antara meja mereka berdua.

Sakura yang merasakan hal itu menatap kedua mata onyx yang sudah menatapnya sejak tadi. Mereka sempat bertatapan beberapa detik sebelum pada akhirnya Sakura-lah yang menghentikan tatapan itu. Ia berpura-pura mengambil buku catatannya di dalam tas. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap berwajah datar dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"_Cih.. kurasa dia memang benar gadis yang kutemui saat itu."_

**-000-**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Gadis bermahkotakan merah muda ini menghela nafas lega. Ia memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas dan memeriksa ponselnya yang berkedip. Sebuah pesan dari kakaknya.

"**From: Sasori-nii **

**Hai Imouto-ku yang manis. Kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang? Aku tunggu di depan gerbang ya."**

Sakura terkikik geli membaca pesan dari kakak merahnya itu. Ia dengan semangat merapikan semua peralatannya dan hendak keluar kelas jika saja tidak ada suara berat yang memanggilnya beserta secarik kertas yang di letakkan di atas mejanya.

"Hn. Kita akan mengerjakan ini dulu." Ujar suara baritone itu.

Sakura menatap selembar kertas yang berisi tugas kelompok dari Kakashi sensei tadi. Ia menatap sejenak pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya dan memajukan bibir mungilnya ke depan.

"Ta-tapi.. Sa-sori-nii sudah menungguku. Kalau aku foto saja soalnya dan kita kerjakan di rumah masing-masing bagaimana, ne Uchiha-san?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang mencicit.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. ia hanya duduk diam dan mulai membaca soal-soal itu dengan seksama. Merasa tak ada tanggapan mau tak mau Sakura melepaskan kembali tas yang sudah di sandangnya dan ikut mendudukkan diri di hadapan Uchiha bungsu itu. Dengan sedikit menggerutu, ia mengeluarkan pulpen beserta kertas. Tak lupa pula ia menghubungi si merah berwajah bayi yang mungkin sudah lama menunggunya di depan sekolah. Sasuke yang menatap gadis di depannya ini sedikit menyeringai. Tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum seseorang datang ke kelas mereka dan membuat sedikit ketentramannya terganggu.

Sasori berlari ke dalam kelas Sakura yang sudah cukup sepi. Hanya menyisakan adik kecilnya yang manis itu bersama seorang pemuda berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

"Saku-chan, kau tidak pulang bersamaku? Memangnya ada tugas apa?" tanya suara bass di belakangnya.

Sakura yang cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasori berjengit kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Onii-chaaaaannnn!" Teriaknya girang.

Ia melompat ke arah kakaknya dan memeluk tubuh Sasori seerat mungkin sampai kakaknya merasa sesak.

"Hei.. kau mau membunuhku baka!" Sasori menyentil jidat lebar adiknya. membuat Sakura terkekeh geli dan menyamankan kepalanya di dekapan Sasori.

"Hmm.. a-aku rindu Onii-chan." Ujarnya manja.

Sasori tersenyum manis dan mengecup kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang mungil Sakura dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala merah muda adiknya. Membuat sosok lain di ujung sana sedikit mendecih melihat hubungan persaudaraan yang kelewat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih itu.

Sasori menatap Sasuke sejenak. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang adik yang sepertinya sudah nyaman di dalam dekapannya.

"Hei Saku-chan, kau sedang mengerjakan tugas apa hm?" Tanya Sasori. Ia membelai kepala soft pink adiknya dan mengecup kepala Sakura sekali lagi.

"A-ano.. i-tu tugas bahasa jerman. Mungkin selesainya akan cukup lama. Onii-chan pulang duluan saja. Nanti aku bisa telepon taksi atau minta jemput dengan ayah." Tutur Sakura.

Sasori membelai pipi putih Sakura. Menempelkan dahi mereka berdua dan menatap iris klorofil adiknya dengan intens.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri? Aku agak khawatir meninggalkanmu." Tanya Sasori dengan ragu.

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia mengecup hidung Sasori dan menatap manik hazel kakaknya dengan yakin.

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan sudah besar. Lagi pula jarak dari sini ke apartemen tidak jauh. Aku tidak akan tersesat Onii-chan." Ujar Sakura yakin.

Sasori sedikit keberatan meninggalkan adiknya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja untuk menunggu hingga Sakura selesai. Tapi, dia harus berangkat ke tempat kursus barunya untuk bimbingan belajar. Sasori melirik jam yang tergantung di belakang kelas, menunjukkan pukul 15.30, setengah jam lagi kelasnya akan di mulai. Dan tidak mungkin ia terlambat di hari pertama ia ikut kursus. Dengan berat hati ia tidak bisa menunggu hingga Sakura selesai.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu ya Saku-chan. hubungi aku jika kau akan pulang dan sesampai di apartemen."

"Iya, Onii-chan tenang saja. Nanti aku akan telepon ayah dulu, kalau ayah bisa menjemputku atau tidak."

"Baiklah hati-hati ya Saku-chan. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hu'um. Onii-chan juga.. jangan mengebut ya." Pesan Sakura.

Sasori tersenyum jahil mendengarkan perkataan adiknya itu. Ia mengecup kepala Sakura sekali lagi dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Jaa ne.."

Setelah Sasori pergi, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda Uchiha yang sedari tadi mereka acuhkan. Pipi gadis itu sedikit bersemu merah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali dan mulai mengerjakan bagiannya yang belum selesai.

"Hn. Nanti aku antar." Ujar suara baritone secara mendadak.

Sakura yang mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia melihat wajah tampan itu terfokus pada kertas yang berisi soal-soal yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Sedikit merasa ganjal dengan perkataan yang ia dengar barusan, Sakura berusaha untuk menanyakan kejelasannya.

"A-ano, maksud Uchiha-san?"

"Hn. Aku tak suka mengulang perkataanku."

Sakura tersenyum samar. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan mulai mengerjakan kembali tugasnya.

**-000-**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sakura merapikan peralatan tulisnya dan menyerahkan kertas berisi jawaban-jawaban dari soal yang diberikan Kakashi sensei pada Sasuke. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menerimanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker di kelas mereka.

"Hn. Di luar sedang hujan. Kau pakai ini."

Sasuke memberikan sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua bercampur abu-abu kepada Sakura. Sebuah jaket kelas yang ia simpan di dalam loker pribadinya. Sakura yang memang tidak membawa jaket hanya diam dan menerima benda itu dengan pasrah. Sasuke menyandang tasnya dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Hn, ayo."

Membuat gadis itu terbangun dari lamunannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"A-arigatou Uchiha-san."

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kelas dan menunggu hingga hujan berhenti.

.

.

.

"A-anoo.. i-ini punya Uchiha-san. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Hn."

Sasuke menerima jaket yang diberikan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Mau mampir sebentar?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus pergi." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, hati-hati ne Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai menghidupkan mesin motornya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura di pelataran halaman dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Sembari menyeringai samar di balik helm-nya dan menatap gadis itu dari balik kaca spion.

"Menarik."

**-000-**

Sakura baru saja memasukkan Card Key-nya untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Di lihatnya suasana masih sepi. Mungkin Sasori dan ayahnya belum pulang. Tapi, ada sepasang sepatu berwarna merah-hitam yang terasa ganjil di matanya. Sakura melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. Ia membuka tasnya dan meletakkannya di ruang tamu sembari menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Tak lupa ia mengirimkan pesan kepada kakaknya bahwa ia sudah sampai. Baru saja Sakura hendak membuka 2 kancing baju seragam sekolahnya, sosok bersurai merah dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dengan kaos berwarna hitam dan memakai celana jeans hitam. Sakura sedikit terkejut hingga ia menutupi kembali 2 kancing seragam yang ia buka. Ia menatap sosok itu, sosok yang 2 hari sudah tidak ia jumpai dan sekarang muncul dihadapannya tanpa dosa. Membuat Sakura langsung beranjak bangun dan menerjang sosok tersebut.

"GARAAAA-NIIIIIIII...!"

Yah.. Sabaku Gaara yang merupakan sosok yang disayanginya sebagai sepupu dan dicintainya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. sosok yang telah menemaninya dalam masa-masa sulit dihidupnya saat dirawat di rumah sakit. Bersabar dalam menghadapi sikapnya dan selalu memberikan Sakura semangat hingga dirinya sembuh seperti sekarang. Sakura memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Ia menangis di dada saudara sepupunya itu.

"Hey..hey.. kenapa malah memangis Saku-chan?" Gaara menghapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi adik sepupunya itu. Ia paling benci melihat seorang wanita menangis dihadapannya. Apalagi jika itu Sakura. Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia memeluk Gaara lebih erat dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Gaara.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. hanya sedih saja saat tiba di Jepang, Gaara-nii meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan Onii-chan. Padahal ada hal penting yang mau aku sampaikan. Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena Gaara-nii sudah menemaniku dan merawatku selama ini." Ujar Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum samar. Ia menangkup wajah Sakura dan menghapus butir-butiran air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya itu. Gaara mengecup kepala Sakura dan berbisik pelan.

"Dengar, kau itu adalah adikku. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya. Jadi, jangan pernah berfikiran bahwa aku meninggalkanmu. Aku fikir, Saku-chan butuh waktu untuk menghilangkan perasaan rindu karena sudah berpisah dari Sasori. Hm, bukankah seharusnya Sasori yang lebih sedih darimu? Dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu Saku-chan." Ujar Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tapi.. bagaimana pun Gaara-nii juga merupakan sosok kakak yang aku sayangi. Jadi, jangan pernah meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti di bandara kemarin. A-aku.. aku merasa Gaara-nii terabaikan karena aku memeluk Saso-nii terlalu lama sampai-sampai melupakanmu."

Gaara tertawa kecil, "Hei.. kau hanya salah paham adik kecil. Aku pergi duluan karena ada beberapa hal yang harus aku tangani untuk tempat tinggalku. Kau fikir aku kemana hm? Bukankah aku sudah janji untuk selalu melindungi Saku-chan?"

Sakura menatap mata jadhe milik Gaara yang selalu meneduhkannnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan membuat Gaara tersenyum begitu manis. Sebuah senyuman yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Termasuk Sakura.

"Aku mengurus apartemen yang dibeli oleh Tousan. Sekaligus mengurus berkas kepindahanku. Kita bersekolah di sekolah yang sama hm."

Mendengarkan perkataan Gaara, sontak Sakura langsung mengembangkan senyumnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah? Jadi.. kita akan satu sekolahan ne? Kyaaaaa... senangnya." Sakura melompat kegirangan. Ia memeluk Gaara dengan kencang dan melupakan bahwa sesosok pemuda bersurai merah yang lebih terang baru saja masuk dan keberadaannya terabaikan.

Sakura memeluk Gaara terlalu kencang hingga membuat pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk. Sakura terkekeh geli dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia merapikan sedikit kemeja Gaara yang kusut akibat ulahnya sendiri dan mengecup pipi Gaara dengan mesra.

"Gaara-nii, aku menyayangimu." Bisiknya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa Sasori mendengarkan ucapan adiknya itu dan membuat kakaknya sedikit merajuk.

"Jadi, Saku-chan hanya menyayangi Gaara ya? Baiklah.. sepertinya aku tidak dibutuhkan disini. Aku rasa LA adalah kota yang baik untuk kembali." Rajuk Sasori.

Mendengarkan suara bass yang familiar itu, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia cukup terkejut melihat kakaknya itu baru saja tiba dan melepas blazer sekolah yang masih dikenakannya.

"Ahh.. ada Onii-chan? a-ano.. maksudku bukan begitu. Aku menyayangi Gaara-nii dan Onii-chan. Bagiku kalian berdua adalah aniki-aniki terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Sakura menyamankan kepalanya di dada Gaara.

Sasori yang baru saja melepaskan kemejanya dan hanya memakai kaos berwarna putih itu menatap adiknya yang memeluk Gaara. "Jadi, hanya Gaara yang dipeluk? Aku tidak he?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Gaara ia menatap kakaknya sedikit menyipit dan mengacuhkan Sasori yang sudah membentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Ayo… sini peluk Onii-chan." Ujar Sasori.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya imut. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasori dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Gaara sekali lagi.

"Aku lebih sayang Gaara-nii." Ujar Sakura sembari tertawa kecil.

Membuat Sasori merasa terabaikan sedangkan Gaara tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

**-000-**

Pada malam harinya Sakura menatap ketiga sosok laki-laki bersurai merah duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Ada sosok Aoyama, ayah dari Sasori dan dirinya yang sedang menonton berita di televisi. Gaara yang sedang mendengarkan lagu sembari memainkan gadget-nya. Dan Sasori yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Sakura yang memakai baju tidur bercorak teddy bear sembari memeluk boneka teddy bear besar berwarna cokelat muda di tangannya muncul dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dan kamarnya.

Aoyama yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran anak gadisnya itu tersenyum manis dan mengajak Sakura untuk bergabung bersama.

"Semalat malam putri ayah. Ayo, kesini sayang bergabung dengan yang lain." Ujar Aoyama.

Sebenarnya Sakura cukup canggung dengan suasana ini. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang berjenis kelamin perempuan diantara 3 pria yang bersurai merah dengan marga yang berbeda-beda satu sama lainnya. Ia mengambil duduk di sebelah Aoyama dan memeluk boneka teddy bear-nya dengan erat. Menatap mata hazel milik ayahnya yang serupa dengan Sasori dan tersenyum manis.

"Selamat malam ayah." Ucapnya.

Aoyama tersenyum. Ia mengecup kepala putrinya dengan sayang dan merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Kau kenapa hm? Merasa aneh dengan suasana sekarang?" Tanya Aoyama.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarkan pertanyaan Aoyama. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya itu mengetahui jalan fikirannya.

"Ah.. tidak juga. Hanya saja Saku belum terbiasa ayah." Jawab Sakura.

Sasori yang mendengarkan jawaban Sakura tertawa geli. Ia berpindah posisi menjadi duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau belum terbiasa ya Saku-chan? Apa kau lupa dulu aku sering menemanimu mengerjakan tugas sampai malam hm?"

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Rasanya kejadian itu sudah berlalu lama sekali. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya walau samar-samar.

"Ano.. kepalaku sakit." Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Gaara yang memang mengetahui kondisi Sakura yang belum sehat 100 % itu segera mengambil air dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Saku-chan, jangan dipaksakan." Gaara memberikan sebuah pil dari botol obat yang biasa dikonsumsi Sakura. Membantu gadis itu untuk menegaknya dan membaringkan gadis pink itu di sofa. Raut kekhawatiran menyergapi wajah Sasori. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kondisi ingatan adiknya itu masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Sakura tertidur sejenak akibat reaksi dari obat itu. Aoyama menggendong tubuh putrinya agar dipindahkan ke dalam kamar supaya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Gaara, yang tadi itu Saku-chan kenapa?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada bergetar.

Gaara hanya tersenyjm simpul. Ia menepuk bahu kakak sepupunya dan berujar pelan. "Tidak usah khawatir aniki. Sakura hanya belum terbiasa dengan ingatan masa lalunya. Dia masih dalam tahap pemulihan." Ujar Gaara.

Sasori menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Ia secara tidak sengaja sudah membuat adiknya sendiri yang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan terpaksa harus menahan rasa sakit akibat terlalu memaksakan ingatannya. Ia menyusul Sakura di kamarnya dan melihat sosok adiknya yang pucat dan terbaring tidak berdaya. Apakah ini, Sakura-_chan-_nya yang sedang berjuang untuk mencapai kata sehat? Mungkin ini belum seberapa. Dibandingkan kondisi Sakura 1 tahun yang lalu saat ia terbaring koma selama 2,5 bulan di rumah sakit tanpa bisa apa-apa. Sasori mengecup kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Ia membelai permukaan wajah cantik adiknya saat tertidur. Mengusap kelopak mata Sakura yang terpejam dan mengecupnya.

"Maaf, Onii-chan menyakitimu. Onii-chan minta maaf, Imouto." Bisiknya lirih.

Tanpa tahu bahwa Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung kemeja Sasori.

**-000-**

Sasuke melirik gadis Haruno yang hari ini tampak pucat. Ia mengenakan syal dilehernya. Walau cuaca memang cukup dingin, tapi cukup membuatnya tampak berbeda hari ini. Sekarang sudah memasuki jam pelajaran olahraga Gay sensei. Para siswa/siswi lainnya sudah mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju olahraga Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke baru saja mengganti sepatu miliknya dengan sepatu olahraga. Ia melirik sekali lagi gadis soft pink yang hanya diam di kursinya sembari memasang tali sepatu. Wajahnya pucat, dan disekitaran dahinya terdapat keringat dingin. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa? Ayo ke lapangan bersama kami." Ajak gadis bersurai pirang bermanik aquamarine yang kemarin sempat berkenalan dengannya. Di sebelahnya terdapat gadis bercepol dua.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Maaf, Ino dan Tenten. Kalian duluan saja. Aku ingin membeli air mineral dulu."

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Ino.

Ia memeriksa kepala Sakura. Namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng. "Ah… hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kau tidak mau kami antar ke UKS?" Kali ini Tenten yang bersuara.

Sakura tetap keras kepala. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum sisa jus yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah, kami tunggu di lapangan. Jaa ne Sakura." Ucap kedua gadis itu.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Ia menghela nafas lega.

Tuk!

Sebotol air mineral ukuran sedang diletakkan dihadapannya. Membuat manic klorofil itu cukup terkejut dan menatap siapa orang yang memberinya air mineral tersebut.

Deg!

Sebuah onyx setajam mata elang menatapnya dengan lekat. Membuat pipi gadis itu sedikit merona dan menatap Sasuke malu-malu.

"A-arigatou, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

Sakura menegak air mineral yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dan menutupnya kembali.

"Uchiha-san tidak ke lapangan?"

"Kau?"

"Aah...a-aku.. aku sepertinya tidak berolahraga. Kepalaku sakit."

"Kalau begitu kenapa menolak ajakan temanmu ke UKS?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menatap sosok pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini.

"A-aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengambil syal yang terlepas dari leher Sakura dan melilitkannya di tangan.

"Hn. Ayo."

Pemuda Uchiha itu beranjak keluar dari kelas. Tanpa tahu bahwa Sakura cukup sulit menerima kode yang ia berikan tadi.

"Kenapa syalku diambil?" Gumam Sakura.

**-000-**

Di lapangan tampak suasana riuh, ada yang bermain sepak bola, bermain basket, berlari-larian, bahkan ada yang hanya duduk dan membicarakan masalah-masalah fashion yang terbaru. Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu tribun yang lumayan sepi dan hanya ada beberapa gadis yang duduk disana sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Hn? Menghilangkan stress."

"Maksudnya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura secara langsung. Ia melilitkan syal yang ia ambil tadi ke leher jenjang gadis itu dan menatap manic viridian Sakura.

"Hn, kalau aku menang melawan kelas sebelah kau harus mengabulkan 1 permintaanku."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Sasuke berlari ke arah lapangan. Dimana terdapat segerombolan siswa kelas X-1 yang sedang melawan kelas X-2 dalam pertandingan basket. Tampak Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Sasuke.

"Yo teme.. kau ikut bergabung hm?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kita sudah lengkap sekarang."

Para siswa laki-laki sibuk bermain basket memperebutkan bola besar berukuran oranye itu. Para gadis sibuk menyoraki pangeran mereka masing-masing. Ada yang mendukung Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, atau Shikamaru dan Neji. Contohnya seperti Ino yang tampak membawa pom-pom besar bercorak warna-warni yang ia ambil dari gedung peralatan olahraga. Tenten yang berteriak menyemangati Neji atau segerombola gadis berdada besar yang menyoraki nama Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke sepopuler ini di Konoha Gakuen? Pantas saja.. mengingat dia memang memiliki rupa yang tampan dan daya tarik yang mengikat. Tapi, tetap saja bagi Sakura yang paling tampan itu adalah kakaknya Akasuna Sasori atau saudara sepupunya, Sabaku Gaara.

"Ah.. rasanya bosan juga sendirian disini." Gumam Sakura.

Ia menatap sosok Sasuke yang sedang mengiring bola menuju ring lawan. Melihat pemuda itu, rasanya wajahnya tidak begitu asing dibenaknya. Rambut ravennya yang menjuntai, mata onyx-nya yang tajam, rahangnya yang kokoh, tubuhnya yang atletis dan tak lupa pula wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Rasanya itu semua pernah ia temukan 1 atau 2 tahun yang lalu. Di tempat yang berbeda, disaat semua belum terjadi, dan Sakura tak bisa mengingat jelas kapan ia bertemu pemuda itu.

Puk!

Seseorang memberikan sebungkus roti di pangkuan Sakura. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati sosok kakak sepupunya yang baru saja menjalani hari pertamanya di Konoha Gakuen.

"Gaara-nii!" Teriak Sakura. Ia memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka. Termasuk sosok yang sedang mengiring bola dan memasukkannya dengan baik ke ring lawan.

Gaara sedikit canggung dengan perbuatan adik sepupunya ini. Ia hanya membalas pelukan Sakura seperlunya dan berbisik pelan ke telinga mungil gadis merah muda itu.

"Jangan terlalu mesra dalam memelukku Saku-chan. Nanti banyak yang salah paham."

Sakura terkikik geli mendengarkan perkataan Gaara. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kakak sepupunya itu.

"Ahh.. biar saja. Biar nanti para gadis menanggap aku ini pacarnya Gaara-nii. Jadi nanti tidak ada gadis yang mendekatimu." Ledek Sakura.

Gaara hanya mendengus geli. Ia mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura dan membuat gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Huaaa… berantakan."

Tanpa tahu bahwa salah satu sosok disana memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Wakakakaka.. **

**Aku kok gaje banget ya nulis chapter ini. Upss.. jangan marah kalau aku update lama. Maklum. Tugas banyak yg minta dikerjain. **

**BTW, Thanks yg udah review di chap kemaren. Kayaknya chap ini kurang memuaskan yak? Maaf kan akuuu.. T_T**

**Rate nya aku naikkan ya.. jadi M. karena pada dasarnya FF ini sebelum diremake memang sudah rate M. :3 yosh… silahkan RnR jika berkenan.**

Balasan review:

ayuniejung : Karena Sakura adalah sepupunya Shion. Dan Sakura punya sesuatu yg membuat ia berhutang pada Shion :3

cherryana24 : udah nihh..

Kozuki Hana : weehh.. sesekali dada Sakura montok gak papa kali ya :v Shion gak bakal jadi saingan Sakura kok :3 Thanks reviewnya

Henilusiana39 : Wahh.. aku update molor nih.. Thanks reviewnya

Eysha cherryblossom : Gakk kak, mebuki gak ada. Sosoknya diganti dg OC disini :v dan silsilah keluarganya gak beda jauh kok. Cmn ada yg beda gtu.. dan apakah aoyama cerai sama mama Saku? Itu rahasia :3 Thanks reviewnya

Kirigaya Kyuu: silahkan.. ;3

vanny-chan: Saso dan Saku beda marga? Emang kok.. tapi mereka kakak dan adik kandung. Nanti sejarahnya bakal diceritain. Shion jahat gak ya? Wkwkwk.. rahasia :p

GaemSJ : kayaknya gak tercapai deh :v

palvection : Iyaaa..Saso emang karakter yg pas untuk SisComp sama Saku

Luca Marvell : intinya iya. Kalau sekarang kayaknya belom. Tapi nanti bakal tahu kok

IoriMelody : hai juga melody..kabarku baik kok :3 Shion mau balas dendam ke sasuke. Iya.. nih Rate-nya udah naik. Kapan ya? Sampai Sakunya lumanyan ingat mungkin. Ini mungkin menghabiskan chapter yg cukup panjang. Thanks ya

: Thanks hesty

Dian Ar Ndr : Aku juga pengen jadi adiknya Saso :3

Name Anis : Udah nihh..silahkan baca


End file.
